Resident Evil: Redeemer
by alisonreed00
Summary: Strange crimes are being committed. What's causing them? Leon has a big part. Wesker also makes an aperance.
1. Prelude

Resident Evil: Redeemer

Saturday, May 28, 2011

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I just came up with the plot.**

Prelude:

"Will it never end?" asked Rachel. She was looking over at her friend John. They were eating lunch at there local dinner. At the same time they were reading the local newspaper. "I doubt it," said John not even looking up. "Not unless the U.S. government can locate where Albert Wesker is hiding along with his men. And as long as Albert Wesker is at large, then no one's safe!" The whole time that he said this he never looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. "Well, I hope that you're wrong about that. I don't know about you, but I feel sorry for the people in Wyoming," said Rachel with feeling,"Apparently Albert Wesker is leaving this virus everywhere he can." "What happened in Wyoming?" asked John. "Didn't you hear? There was a viral out break." "No I didn't," said John,"Where did you?" "I read about it in the newspaper. There was evidence that Albert Wesker was up there." "What kind of evidence?" asked John now fully listening. "Ah, eye witness or something. There was also a viral out break in Colorado and in Wisconsin, and of course we all know about Raccoon City." "I wish I knew what Albert Wesker was planning," said John. " He'll slip up," said Rachel,"And when he does he'll go to jail." "Don't be so sure, he's a slick man. I mean they haven't caught him yet." "No, but they will. Especially, since Leon's on the case. Albert doesn't stand a chance," said Rachel. "You've got to much faith in this Leon dude!" said John. "And you've got to little faith in everyone," retorted Rachel. "Why should I have faith in them? So this guy made it out of Raccoon City. So what?" Rachel knew it was time to leave, "I need to go. I've got studying to do," said Rachel. "Yeah, me too," said John gathering his things.

**Okay, so what did you think? Please review and let me know. I will write the next part soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Saturday, May 28, 2011

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I just came up with the plot.**

Chaper 1:

Knock,knock. Rachel had decided to visit a friend of hers named Michelle Bordin. She hadn't been to school for a few days, so Rachel thought she'd come by and see if she was all right. Knock, knock. "Michelle? Michelle, it's Rachel," she gave it a second,"Rachel Moseley from school. May I come in?" she asked. She didn't hear an answer so she decided to try the door-knob. It was unlocked, so she entered the main hall of the house. Michelle wasn't anywhere in sight. "Michelle?" she called. She knew her way around Michelle's house, she'd been here a million times. she checked the kitchen, then the dining room, there still wasn't any sight of michelle. There were only two more places left to check. The bedroom and the bathroom. She made her way down the hall leading to these rooms. She decided to try the bathroom first, "Nobody here," thought Rachel. She then made her way to the bedroom. "Michelle?" she called again. She paused for a second before opening the door. Rachel never thought about what she might find inside. When she opened the bedroom door she was shocked to see Michelle lying on the bed covered in her own blood. Rachel let out a terrified scream. Then not thinking of anything, but wanting to get out of the room, she ran out of the house and into the street. There she got control of herself and called the police. It seemed to take forever before they arrived, but finally they did. They soon had taken over. They kept going in and out of Michelle's house. There must have been at least twenty police officers on duty. Finally someone came over and asked her how she had discovered the body. She had to go through it for them, then they wanted her to go through it again, so they could make sure they had gotten it strait. By the time she made it home, Rachel was exhausted. She immediately went to her room and laid down, but instead of falling asleep, she laid there and cried.

**I hope you all liked this. Sorry so short. Please review this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Saturday, May 28, 2011

**Diclaimer: I don't own this. I just came up with the plot.**

Chapter 2:

The next few weeks were the worst of Rachels life. She barely slept or ate. She was already thin, but Rachel began to get too thin. Everyday at school someone new would come up to her and ask about Michelle. She never answered there questions, but that didn't stop them from coming up to her and asking. She was so sick of how people were acting about Michelle's death. They couldn't just leave it alone. One day when someone came up to her and asked to know about Michelle's death, she finally just told them to go away. They gave her a look like she was crazy or something, then walked away. Every night when Rachel went to bed she would dream of how she found Michelle. Once when she discovered Michelle, she jumped at Rachel. After she dreamed this, Rachel woke up crying. After that she couldn't go back to sleep. She began to reconsider school. She was missing classes, and always over sleeping. So she went to the head of the school and talked to him about quiting. He was sorry to see her go, but at the end of the day it was all settled. She headed home feeling the best in days. She had thought she was going to have to explain to everyone why she had decided to leave, but she hadn't seen anyone. That night she slept the best in weeks. She even woke up early. Since she didn't have school, she decided to go shopping. She needed some food and she didn't have anything better to do. She got dressed and drove to the store. She was soon back with the groceries. She put them away then went and took a long and relaxing bath. She probably spent nearly an hour in there. By the time she got out she felt like the past few weeks had never happened. When she was done she started on some books she had been meaning to read for sometime. Before she knew it, it was three o' clock. She made herself a sandwich, then she went to the livingroom to continue reading. She was so absorbed in her reading that the time flew by. It was nearly seaven o' clock, when she was interupted by the sound of the door bell. She marked her place in her book, then she went to open the door. When she did, she just stood there. She was shocked by who stood on her door step. "Excuse me miss. I am with the U.S. government and I would like to ask you a few questions." When he didn't get an answer he tried again,"May I come in?" he tried next. "It couldn't be him," thought Rachel. "May I see your badge, please?" "Sure," replied the man. He pulled out the badge from inside his coat pocket (just like in the movies). "I knew it looked like him." thought Rachel. There on the badge was the name Leon S. Kennedy.

**Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday, May 28, 2011

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this. I just came up with the storyline.**

Chapter 3:

Rachel just stood there. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was the Leon Kennedy that she had heard so much about. He was taller and better looking than she had pictured. "Is everything all right?" asked Leon. He was still standing on her door step. She felt like such a dork. "Please, come in!" she said moving over, so he could get past her. "I hope you won't mind me asking, but you are the Leon Kennedy who escaped Raccoon City? Please, sit," she said as she pointed to the couch. "Yes I am. I didn't realise that anyone still remembered what happened to Raccoon City,"said Leon taking a seat on the couch. Rachel then took one near him. "Oh, yes! I still remember everything that happened. I have some articles on it somewhere. But you came here to ask me some questions?" "Yes I did. If you are the Rachel Moseley that found the body of Michelle Bordin?" he said looking over some notes he had. "Yes, I found her," said Rachel. "How did you know Miss Bordin?" "We were going to school together. She hadn't been in a few days, so I went over to her house to see if she was all right, and that's when I found her...dead." She had stuttered at the end of this sentence. "I had been over to her house many times. She was pretty popular and used to have a party about every two weeks. So I was constantly over there," said Rachel. Leon had been writing down everything she said in his notebook. "Would you say you to were close?" he asked. "Oh, yes! We were the best of friends," she replied. "I see. About what time was it, would you say that you discovered Miss Bordin's body?" "About three-thirty." she said. Somehow the questions weren't boring with Leon asking them. She almost smiled at the thought. Leon saw her smile,"What is it?" he asked looking puzzled. "Oh, nothing." she hurriedly said blushing. "There definitely was something on her mind," thought Leon. "Did Miss Bordin have any enemies. Anyone who would want to hurt her?" "Not that I know of," replied Rachel. She watched Leon as he wrote her answer in his notebook. When he looked up he saw Rachel watching him. He wondered if he had done something weird or rude, but could think of nothing. "Well, I should go now. I am sorry to have bothered you miss." "You didn't bother me. I was just reading, and besides I would like to help catch Michelle's killer," she walked Leon to the door. Then looking at him, she said,"It was nice meeting you Leon." "And you Miss Moseley," he replied. "Please, call me Rachel." As he looked at her realised just how pretty she was. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before. "Well, goodbye," he finally said. Then he was gone. "I probably will never see him again," thought Rachel sadly.

**Okay. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
